The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a spanner nut for gas turbine engines.
Existing spanner nuts in bearing compartments of gas turbine engines tend to separate a seal member of a bearing stack from the spacer nut. This separation typically occurs because the spanner nut is unable to provide an amount of radial excursion control required by the sealing member. This separation also causes runout, or axial misalignment, between the spanner nut and the rotating engine shaft.